1. Field
The present general inventive concept generally relates to computing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to computing apparatus and method for improving an operation environment of an application.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, as Internet applications become more ubiquitous, a computing apparatus or a portable terminal device, such as a smart television (TV), a mobile device, or a tablet personal computer (PC), may operate various types of applications such as FACEBOOK™, TWITTER™, e-mail services, etc. In other words, a user may install and use various types of applications through a computing apparatus or a portable terminal device which enables the user to access services through the Internet.
However, in order to use such an application in each device, login information is to be input into each device in which the corresponding application is installed. For example, when an application is installed in a mobile device and a table PC, a user may log into the application through the mobile device to use a service. In order to use the application through the tablet PC when also using the service through the mobile device, the user is to input login information of the application installed in the tablet PC.
Even if the same application is installed in each device, the user is to input login information all the times in order to operate the application in a corresponding device. The number of times a user must input login information grows as both the number of Internet-connected devices and the number of online applications grow.